Doing anything
by Sarahhewitt14
Summary: COMPLETE! This is before Theresa and Noah kidnapped Ethan...An Et story where what happens when Theresa take Ethans place...it was just something I had in mind!
1. Chapter 1

Chapter one:

(In the Chapel)

T: God, you can't take Ethan away from here…he needs to be here, little Ethan needs him here, Jane needs him here…… I need him here. I have been so selfish in the past, only thinking of myself, why couldn't you just take me instead? He doesn't deserve this…of all people he doesn't! Please GOD! DON"T DO THIS! Take me instead… please? Let me take his place! (Theresa starts to sob)

(An angel girl appears)

Angel: Theresa?

T: (in awe) O my goodness! Who are you? Where did you come from?

A: I am a messenger… and because you are a good and kind person, we're going to grant your wish, you can take Ethan's place.

T: What? I don't understand! How can I take Ethan's place?

A: Everything will have changed and instead of Ethan eating that dip… you did… and you will be exactly where Ethan is.

T: Are you serious? What will be the chances of me surviving? What about little Ethan and Jane?

A: You don't have to worry about them…Ethan will eventually get custody of Little Ethan. You will have just as much of a chance of living as does Ethan now. But do you want to take Ethan's place? Do you want to sacrifice yourself for Ethan?

Please Rate!


	2. Chapter 2

A: Do you want to sacrifice yourself for Ethan?

T: umm….I don't know…I'm scared to go…I'm scared I won't ever see my family again?

A: I understand, well you can take a walk and see your family if you want. Then, you come back here and I'll be here waiting for your decision.

T: But wait---- (the angel was gone) O my God…what am I going to do? (She goes to see Ethan before Gwen comes back) Ethan, I have some good news. It looks as if you'll be out of here soon. Ethan, an angel appeared in front of me, she said that I could take your place. I think I will. This isn't your fault; you don't deserve to be here. Its my fault, and I am the one who should be here. Ethan, before I go I want you to know something, I love you. I love you with all of my heart and soul and don't worry if I don't come back because I know that you loved me too. We'll be together again, maybe not now but maybe in our next lifetime. Also when you come back check your pocket… there's a note there…its from me. Please Ethan, believe it! (She sticks and note in Ethan's pocket)

(Theresa returns to the chapel)

T: I'll do it. (The angel appears)

A: Are you sure …because once you do it there's not turning back?

T: Y-yes I'm sure.

(Everything's reversed…Theresa is in coma…just like Ethan and Ethan is fine….o…and the only difference is that Theresa can think because of the switch although the doctors don't know that, so whenever the Theresa's taking, the letters are in Italics therefore she's thinking it)

Gwen: Ethan, why are you going to the hospital? I am your wife! I am the one that you love. I thought that you said you didn't love Theresa…I thought I was the one that you love? How can you don this to?

E: Gwen, Theresa is in a coma, she might not make it out of there----(Gwen cuts Ethan off)

G: It wouldn't be the worst thing in the world.

E: Gwen…I thought you were better than that. How could you wish death upon someone? Even if its Theresa?

G: fine…sorry…but she has her family…I just don't know why you have to go too!

E: Well first of all she's the mother of our child…and because she loves me…I don't know…I guess I thought that if I visited her I might be able to bring her back…like I did when she crashed on the motorcycle.

G: Uhh…Ethan…JUST GO! GET OUT OF HERE! GO SEE YOUR POOR LITTLE THERESA! (Ethan leaves silently)

(At the hospital…Ethan sees Eve)

E: Hey…Dr. Russell…hows Theresa?

Eve: Ethan its fairly hard to tell…we're doning many tests to find out the real problem…but right now it looks as if…if she lives, she'll have permanent brain damage.

E: Dr. Russell, Brain damage?

Ethan, don't get too stressed because things could change any time…with all the tests. I'll keep you informed, ok?

E: ok thanks…hey, can I see her now?

Eve: Sure, but don't stay too long.

E: Uh huh… (Ethan goes in Theresa's room)

E: Oh Theresa, what's happened to you? I hate seeing you like this, just starring into space.

T:_ Ethan…you're here…I knew you'd come. _

E: (Ethan starts pacing around the room fiddling around with something in his pocket…when he notices something…a letter…from whom?)

T:_ (gasp) Oh my goodness! He has the letter…I can't believe that worked!_

E: What's this? Who's this from? (Ethan starts to read)

_Dear Ethan, _

_This is going to sound crazy, but the only reason I am here in this hospital bed is because you were here first. You ate the dip first not me. They said that you would either die or have permanent brain damage and Gwen was going to take you off life support. I went to the chapel and prayed and prayed and prayed. Then, an angel appeared. She gave me the opportunity to let me take your place. I accepted, so now here I am in this hospital because I put you here and this is what I deserve. You may not believe this but its true Ethan and I am so sorry for all the pain and heartache I've caused you in the past but Ethan I love you so much and always will. If I don't come out of here, please make sure little Ethan is taken care of and Jane too. We'll be together again my love, one day._

_All my love,_

_Theresa_

(Ethan just stood there for 10 minutes straight trying to understand what he had just read, just as a tear ran down his cheek).

E: (Ethan stood in disbelief) Ethan thought, _what is this? Is this some practical joke Gwen's playing on me? No, it couldn't be, it was definitely Theresa's handwriting and Gwen couldn't forge her writing that well. Ethan you must be going crazy…to believe this when anybody could've written this_? (but Ethan still was unsure…so he went to the chapel)

(In the chapel)

E: (to the angels) Is this true? Have you taken Theresa? Is this her writing? Am I the one who was here first? SOMEBODY ANSWER ME! Please…(Ethan cried out, He sat down and closed his eyes and played silently that this wasn't true, that Theresa hadn't given herself up for him…again!

(An Angel appeared)

A: Ethan, what you fear is true. It was you who was there first, you the one who ate the dip and had brain damage.

T: How could you let Theresa take my place? She doesn't deserve this…nobody deserves this!

A: Theresa had to learn the hard way…her wish was to save you and for her to be willing to sacrifice herself allows us to grant her, her wish.

E: Well… Undo it! UNDO IT NOW!

A: Sorry sir but Theresa knew that there was no going back. She knew the consequences of acting on this and she chose to do so anyways.

E: This is not fair…I am supposed to be the one in there not her…. Please isn't there anything you can do?

A: I am sorry sir but I must leave now, and let fate take its place.

E: NO! Don't leave me! You Can't Do This! Bring her back to me! (Ethan spoke but the angel was already gone…he glanced at the letter once more and decided he had to bring back Theresa…although he didn't know how)

**_Theresa lid in the hospital room unable to move, she couldn't understand this, why couldn't she just move, get up an comfort Ethan? This wasn't fair…but she knew if she were given the option all over again, that she would do it in a heartbeat._**

(Ethan went back into the crane mansion had a fight with Gwen over _something_ and left with his briefcase and a few magazines to read as he left for the hospital)

(At the hospital)

E: Hey Theresa, I'm back and I am staying here until you wake up… (Pause)…if you ever do.

T: _O my god…how could this be happening, the one time Ethan wants to be with me…I'm in a coma! What are the chances! (All of a sudden Theresa in her mind starts to lose control to what's happening, she can't see, she can't think, she's losing life and there's nothing for doctors to do as her heart rate slows down. The doctors made Ethan wait outside until they were finished with her. Then Doctor Russell came out)._

Eve: I'm sorry Ethan, but we've done all that we can do…its up to God now. I don't know how much longer she's going to last but it won't be long.

E: What? NO, NO! I have to see her! Can I?

Eve: Yes of course.

(Ethan runs into Theresa room)

E: Theresa, honey, wake up please. You've got to come back, little Ethan needs you, Jane needs……and Theresa I _really_ need you! You can't leave me now when everything is coming together. I mean, there's something that I've realized these past few days, first Luis dying and leaving Sheridan, his true love and now today, you here like this. I have here in my hands _divorce papers_. That's right, Divorce papers, Gwen's already signed them and so have I, there's nothing stopping us from being together. We'll be a family now and forever!

(Theresa flat lines)

Please rate


	3. Chapter 3

E: Oh No! Theresa don't leave me! You can't go Theresa…I need you! (Doctors take Ethan away and Dr. Russell starts to cover Theresa's head with the sheet. As soon as she drops the sheet, Theresa's heart rate goes back to normal…brain activity begins normally and she functions properly)

E: OH my God! Theresa! Eve she's alive!

Eve: O I don't believe this…this can't be true! This is a miracle! I can't believe this…she's perfectly fine... (Pause)………

Ethan you'll have to wait outside for now so we can run a few tests before you can see her, ok?

Ethan: OK, sure. (Outside) _This is unbelievable; I can't believe she came back this fast and perfect! She doesn't even have brain damage or anything!_

(Eve comes out)

Eve: Well, this is why I love my job, I get to give Great news like this. Theresa is going to be fine, we don't quite understand how this happened but it did.

E: This is incredible; I can't believe this is happening. Can I see her?

Eve: well actually the doctors are running a few tests now, and she's going be able to leave tonight so you'll see her then because she really needs her rest right now.

E: I understand……actually I have to do something before she leave anyways…I'll see you later Eve.

Eve: See you.

(Ethan Calls Chad for a favor)

"Hey Chad, umm… could you do me a favor?

"Yea, sure you name it.

"I need you to bring Theresa here…when shes admitted from the hospital, OK?"

"Sure, no problem, you just better tell me everything"

(Ethan chuckles) "Sure man, thanks."

"No problem, later."

_**Ethan plans a special evening for when Theresa comes back…to him.**_

(Theresa is now free to go)

"Hey Theresa, you ready to leave?" asked Chad.

"You're bringing me home? Where's Mama?"

"Oh uh, she asked me to drive you home...because…uh, she's cooking your favorite dinner for when you come home."

"Oh, cool!"

"Yeah, so you ready?"

"Uh, yeah just let me grab my coat."

(On the way to the car)

"Oh Theresa, I almost forgot! You have to wear a blindfold."

"Why?"

"Umm, well…its sort of a surprise!"

"Well I think you just ruined that" Theresa chuckled.

"Oh well, just act surprised, ok?"

"Well……ok…" she laughed.

I know…stupid ending to a chapter…but the next is the last!


	4. Chapter 4

(When they arrive at their destination Chad pulls her out of the car and leads her to Ethan)

"Don't move", I'll be right back" says Chad.

"What? Don't leave me here!" she said. (She hears Chad's car pull away).

"CHAD! Where are you" she shouted.

**(Ethan glides his hand up her smooth skin on her arm and Theresa recognizes his touch)**

"Ethan? Is that you?" (She removes her blindfold and realizes that there she is: standing around a beautiful fire, flowers everywhere, Music playing, a picnic and none other than Ethan, the love of her life)

"Uhh…uhh…oh my god, Ethan? Did you do all of this?"

"Uh, yea I did…for you."

"B-but, I don't understand, what about Gwen?"

"What about Gwen? She's not here, is she?"

"Well, no but, you guys are married!"

"Look Theresa, these past few months, I've learned a few things. First of all, there was Sheridan. She lost the love of her life and now you and I both know that we were meant to be together. They left each other with arguments and threats and I don't want that to happen to us. When I found out what you did in there, even though I don't know how you managed to do it, but you did it, it showed me what an amazing person you are. I just can't believe someone would ever do that for me."

"And I'd do it again in a heart beat!"

"And that's just it! You are so selfless! You are willing to give up your own life for mine, which you have proved…..several times!"

(They both chuckle)

"Our love doesn't come around everyday, we have to cherish and worship it, cause we are so lucky to have found each other" Ethan said.

O, my Ethan, I can't believe that you're saying this! I've waited so long for you, and now you're here…with me.

"And here is where I shall stay" _Ethan said as he pulled her closer to his body, now their faces were just inches away from each other._

_The intensity was growing stronger between them; they moved closer and closer and slowly, gently brushed their lips against each other's. It was soft at first, then they just sunk into each other and became one…finally. They were making the kiss passionate and more passionate now but had to come for air._

"Ethan, I love you so much, I don't ever want to let you go"

"Well, there's a good thing about that. You don't have to anymore, I am yours forever, and always.

Well that was my first Fanfic…hope you liked it!1


End file.
